


Pleasing a Storm

by Tobys_paradox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, this is all platonic!! No shipping minors you weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox
Summary: “God—“ he took a shuddering breath in. “It was horrible, Tubbo. You died! And I couldn’t do anything about it.”“Shh, Tommy.” Tubbo pulled Tommy into a hug, rubbing small circles on his back. “I’m right here. And I’m perfectly okay. It was only just a nightmare.”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 242





	Pleasing a Storm

Tommy let in a shuddering breath as his legs moved to shove the blankets off of him. He sat up and roughly wiped at the tears that were slowly running down his face. He was heaving breaths, his body trying to take in more before he had the chance to exhale.

“Tommy?” A whispered voice came from the silhouette in his door.

The only response they got was a choked sob before they were rushing in to comfort the boy. Tommy let his hands fall from his face as he made eye contact with Tubbo, who was in the process of pulling him into a hug.

Tommy wrapped his hands around Tubbo as he rubbed small circles on his lower back. 

“You’re okay, Tommy. It was only a dream.” Tubbo whispered into his ear.

His arms tightened around tubbo as his shoulders shook. “God—“ Tommy swallowed everything that was in his mouth “It was so horrible, Tubbo.”

Tubbo continued his quiet whispers of support, he had moved himself so that he’s sitting next to Tommy instead of standing. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“You” He let out another quiet sob. “You died, Tubbo. And I couldn’t even do anything about it. I just had to watch!”

He wrapped his arms tighter around Tommy, trying to pull him closer than physically possible. Tubbo pulled him so that they were in a laying position, arms still wrapped around each other.

“I’m right here, Tommy. I’m okay.” Tubbo pulled back one of his arms and placed it on Tommy’s face. He wiped away the tears that were continuing to fall. 

Tommy shoved his head into Tubbos shoulder, getting it dirty with his tears. He was still shaking, coming down from the shock of the nightmare. He clutched the back on Tubbos shirt in his hand, finding comfort in the feeling of his movement. 

He was still whispering to Tommy, saying small comforts to the poor boy. He sighed as he felt Tommy go slack against him, his adrenaline starting to run out. Tubbo laid him back into a more comfortable position, but kept their hands intertwined. He let Tommy rest his head against his shoulder, he was practically on top of Tubbo. 

When their eyes met Tubbo smiled softly at Tommy, he knew his friend was about to crash from his drooping eyes and long blinks. Tommy’s breathing eventually evened out, no longer shallow and shaky. 

Tubbo stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes, just listening to the quietness of the room and his friends breathing. He was glad that he had woken up, he would have felt terrible if he found out that he slept through one of his friends nightmares.

His eyes slowly started to close further and further, and Tubbo didn’t fight his body’s want for sleep. He made sure that his arm was secure around Tommy before letting himself finally rest.

Both boys slept a dreamless sleep, neither waking up in a frenzy for the rest of the night.


End file.
